


SPF Vampire

by Johnlock_4_ever



Series: 221B summer ficlets [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vampire jokes, sharing a suitcase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock_4_ever/pseuds/Johnlock_4_ever
Summary: John can't find his sun lotion and (because Sherlock packed their luggage) he never will.





	SPF Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: SPF

“Sherlock, what is that?” John stood in the door to the small hotel bathroom and held up two bottles of Sherlock’s sun lotion.

Sherlock glanced at him in the mirror and kept on styling his unruly curls. “What it says on the label, obviously.”

“But it’s SPF 50+.” John sounded equal parts amused and annoyed.

“It’s mine. Have you actually seen my skin?” Sherlock washed the excess styling gel off his hands and turned around.

“Care to tell me where my sun lotion is?”

“Oh, the SPF 30+ one? I had to throw it out to make room for my basic science equipment.”

“You did _what_?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, John. Of course you can use mine as well.”

“But I don’t want to look like a bloody vampire when we go back to London.”

Sherlock stepped closer to the shorter man and leaned down to whisper into his ear: “You think that’s what I look like?”

“Only your skin tone,” John breathed and gasped when Sherlock playfully kissed down the side of his neck.

“Then let me complete your image of me,” Sherlock rasped and sucked hard on the junction between John’s neck and shoulder.

“Ah, Sherlock!”

“There. Now your skin is pale with a hint of purpling love bite,” Sherlock smirked and left his confused boyfriend standing in the bathroom.


End file.
